


Hunter's Instinct

by FrozenHedgehog



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hunters & Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHedgehog/pseuds/FrozenHedgehog
Summary: The mammals of Zootopia have evolved and left behind their feral instincts. For the most part.In other words: gratuitous smut is best smut.





	

Somehow, even the sun seemed different in Bunnyburrow. Maybe it was the lack of pollution, or the simplicity of the horizon. Or maybe it just seemed all the more beautiful after a hard day's work. Nick didn't quite know what he was in for when he volunteered -- or rather, Judy volunteered him -- to help Stu out in the field. Slowly though, he's coming around, if only because now he gets to enjoy the sunset. He and Judy volunteered to stay behind a bit and watch whether the new irrigation pipes leak somewhere. Now there's a checkered blanket on the side of the knoll, on that blanket there is Nick on his back, and on Nick's chest are Judy's ears. Both of them are too tired for words, so she's just listening to his heartbeat, and he's tracing lines in the fur across her chest with his claws. 

"You weren't lying Fluff, the countryside is great. And don't tell anyone, but I'm starting to like the smell of carrots." The latter statement results in Judy trying to boop him on the nose, but her aim is terrible and her paw just falls to the ground.

"Don't lie to me, Nick, there's no way you smell them already. We just planted them a week ago!"

"Carrots. I'm a fox. You know, red fur, pointy ears, sharp claws. Fox. Foxes have a great sense of smell. I know you're about to get home ten minutes before you actually do."

"Oh, is that so?"

"It is, believe me, scout's honor." Nick works extra hard to keep a straight face. Even more, once he sees the devilish grin on Judy's face as she takes off her neckerchief. She only makes this face when she has an idea that Nick will regret.

"Prove it."

"Oh and how am I supposed to -- " he says and is promptly interrupted by his bunny tying the neckerchief around his head. The world fades to black, and he can feel her breath as she whispers into his ear: "Count to ten. Then find me if you can."

He's bad at counting, so he gets lost at five, but when he takes off his makeshift blindfold, Judy is nowhere to be seen. The only place where she could be hiding is the forest at the foot of the hill, so he makes his way down and tries to catch her trail. The problem is, _everything_ here smells like Judy. The smells he associated with her: sunshine, freshly dug earth, and wood; they fill the air here in the countryside. So he tries to latch on to that faint hint of cherries that he sometimes catches a glimpse of. Even his eyebrows are furrowed in concentration, but the best he can come up with are the carrots just southwest from him. This "hunting" thing seems a bit more difficult than he thought. Still, Nick is not a fox who gives up easily, and Judy won't know that it wasn't just his nose that helped him.

He rotates his ears, locking onto a little noise in the shrubs, only to find out it was just the wind playing with some dry leaves. The wind down here is different though, and soon enough, there is the faintest smell coming from within the forest: cherries. Yet every time he seems to follow up on it, it eludes him. She must be on the move. He's too loud, especially for her ears, he knows that. And this is ridiculous and demeaning and speciesist, but he finds himself stalking on four paws, his nose close to the ground and his profile low. Good thing he didn't pick that loud shirt this morning. Maybe he's imagining things, or maybe it helps, but he feels the ground soften under his paw pads and the scents are more distinct now. There's a clear trail of _Judy_ and before long, he's watching her from behind a bush, getting ready to pounce. He doesn't, because that would be weird.

"Found you." She jumps and Nick wonders whether she'll ever hit the ground again.

"Nick! Wh-when did you get there?" She tries to play it off but her voice is but a squeal.

"Oh, just now, didn't you hear with those long ears of yours?" He closes the distance between them in a proud stride and stares her down with the smuggest grin he can muster. And bites. Just little playful bites around her neck. "Now it's time to eat my meek prey." He even tries to growl a bit. She bursts out laughing.

He's nibbling on her ears and tickling her with his claws and she's laughing and squirming in his embrace. Somehow, his muzzle finds hers. Her scent starts to shift, and she doesn't seem to mind when he grabs a pawful of rabbit butt. She's the one to break the kiss.

"Not so quick, you _sly_ predator." She's more agile than him, so he can't do anything but blink when she rubs her chin right onto his nose.

By the time he recovers from the sensory overload, she's nowhere to be seen. This time, he cheated though. She smells like him now, he made sure of that when he rubbed his muzzle into her neck. It's a breeze to find her this time. She's sitting up on the blanket and scanning around with eyes and ears. So Nick circles around, stays behind her and closes in on four paws. There are only a few steps left, and she still hasn't noticed him. He gets into position, makes sure his joints can still handle his youth, and pounces.

The landing is a bit harsh; it's been a while since he last did this. Still, he hits his mark. He pins her arms to the ground and buries his nose in her neck.

"Gotcha."

She smells different. Still like wood, still like sunlight, but there is something different to her, something _exciting_. He doesn't remember undoing her pants, or letting her arms go.

"Nick, someone could see us!"

"Then tell me to stop." He looks into her eyes, snapping out of his haze, counts to five then pulls on her belt loops. She must be as excited as he is because her scent is intoxicating. The only better thing is when he tastes her. He's going painfully slow, because he wants to savor his prey. Every time her grip on his ears tightens, he stops. Sometimes, she whispers his name and tugs on his ears, but "Nick" is not the magic word. He caught his prey and he's going to play with her until she behaves.

"Nick, _please_."

But when she does, he's happy to oblige. This time, he doesn't stop and takes pride in how she pulls him closer, hungry for more of her fox. He can feel her whole body tighten as she rides it out. When she's calm again, he caresses her a bit more, just a little bit because she's sensitive but he can't get enough. When he comes up to kiss her though, she wraps her legs around him and flashes _that_ grin.

"Oh, don't you think we're done."

Without missing a beat, she rolls him onto his back, sits onto his thighs and unbuttons his pants. He's about to complain that her shirt is obscuring the view, but his thoughts get lost somewhere when he feels her paws guiding him inside.

She still feels amazing, and she knows what she's doing. It took some getting used to, but they know each other and make sure to use that to their advantage. It's not her physique or skill that tips him over the edge though. It's the way she grabs a pawful of his chest fur, the way she pushes her hips against him and the way she buries her face in the crook of his neck. He warns her, she shushes him and whispers some sweet nothing. 

* * *

They're wrapped up in the checkered blanket now for mandatory cuddle time, as much for the privacy as against the cold. There is only a tiny crescent visible from the sun, and April evenings still get cold around Bunnyburrow.

"If we don't make it back for dinner, Dad is going to come looking for us. Probably with his shotgun."

"Has he ever fired that thing? I have a hard time picturing your dad hurting so much as a fly."

"No, I don't think he ever did, but hey. First time for everything, right?"

"Still not afraid. I've got his daughter as a living shield, and if push comes to shove we can just roll down the hill in this blanket burrito."

He feels her laugh as much as he hears it. She shifts a little, and he can feel himself slipping out. She does too, apparently, because she starts untucking herself, but Nick hugs her tighter.

"Five more minutes?"

"Nick.."

He has no arguments, so he just plants a kiss between her ears.

"Ugh, okay, but you're doing the explaining why we're late."

"Will I get killed by your parents? Probably. Was it worth it? Absolutely."


End file.
